


Flash Forward

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, WAFF, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is having a slow day and only Dick can set it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wally

**Author's Note:**

> I ask that you please suspend the fact that Superboy cannot fly.

21st January 2012 

Wally slid out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he slipped on his Kid Flash uniform. He couldn’t shake the feeling of something being very wrong. He went downstairs where his uncle and mentor Barry sat, already onto his second box of cereal. Very few people understood what it was like to be a speedster, having the world move around you at super slow speeds. He waved at his uncle and began eating.

“Whoa, slow down champ.” Barry’s words were distorted when they came to him. “We don’t want you choke.”

He frowned, he wasn’t any faster than usual, if anything he felt as if the world had slowed down over night and he was the only one still worked at normal speeds. He just nodded, focusing on eating slower and pacing himself. Normally the traffic outside was the only thing he felt that could keep up but that also felt like it was somehow slower. Maybe things would go back to normal at the league.

He was on the track at the league and somehow everything had gotten worse. The sloth that had hit his home seemed to have followed him here, his friends looking more and more like standing statures with each passing hour. In desperation he taunted Superboy into a race, knowing that the impulsive clone would never back down from a challenge. The other teen had taken off flying and he matched him for speed but soon over took him, his quick pace sending off a whirlwind that launched Superboy out of sight.

The other members of young justice rushed to his aid but in Wally’s eyes they looked mocking, slow, almost at a standstill, all except Robin who he suspected was standing still. 

“That wasn’t cool KF” The boy wonder then made his way to Superboy. 

Wally blinked, he was the first person who didn’t look ridiculously slow for the day. Was he going crazy? Maybe this was the beginning of everything returning to normal. A smile almost curled onto his face despite having blown Superboy away. He was beginning to feel better, already heading off to the kitchen to get some food when his mentor showed up.

He smiled at Wally and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Wanna go for a run sport?” Wally didn’t want to but he knew that it wasn’t a request.  
“Yea, ok.” He jogged back to the track with his mentor, thoughts back on the ‘talk’ he and Robin had. He uncle took off first but let Wally set the speed. They had finished their twentieth lap when Barry spoke.

“So… The League told me you were still zipping around the place.” The Flash stared at his student, taking note of the way he stiffened and slowed.  
“Nothing different from usual.” Wally stated, speeding up to pass the Flash in the hopes of forgetting the conversation was happening.

“Listen Wally you’re not going to escape this.” Flash cut off his path and the sudden movement sent them both tumbling to the ground. They both lay on the ground, sorting out limbs when the Flash spoke again. “Now are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to take you inside and get Batman to pull it out of you.” Barry almost laughed at his sidekick’s face but thinking of what Batman would do to him made him hold back.

Kid Flash paled and looked over to the entrance of the League where Batman and Green Arrow stood. “Umm, you’re not serious are you?” When his uncle said nothing he began to stutter out how strange his day was going. He started with the slow pace of traffic and moved on to the near lazy pace of his team mates. He conveniently left out the part about Robin making everything seem normal.

Flash hummed under his breath. “This sounds like something your grandfather told me once, I’m going to talk him.” He started heading back to the base, “and you better go apologize to Superboy and try not toss anymore of your team mates.”

Wally blushed as his uncle departed, thanking the gods that the other man hadn’t seen his face, otherwise he would have teased him into next week. His stomach growled and he decided to head to the kitchen before any making up with Superboy could happen. From what he remembers, Ms. Martian had a cake in the fridge.

He was right about the cake. It was heavenly and practically oozed chocolate. He took a bite of the chocolate confection when a certain boy wonder showed up. He sat across from the speedster, eyes narrowed. Wally continued eating, if Robin had something to say he sure wasn’t going to help him by making it easy. Robin continued to stare at him as he finished off the first half of the cake, it was beginning to unnerve him.

Kid Flash couldn’t take the intense Batman stare, it was making his cake taste sour in his mouth and settle heavy in his stomach. Finally he asked, “What’s your problem?” 

Robin’s eyes narrowed and he replied, “I don’t have a problem, you’re the one with the problem.”

“I don’t have a problem! You’re the one who sat next to me and started staring at me.”

“That’s because you’re acting weird,” Robin hissed, “you’re running around more than usual and acting like everyone is trying to make a fool of you.”  
Kid Flash balled his fists, the rest of the cake forgotten on the counter. Weren’t they? There was no possible way for the entire world to have gone so slow in the space of a day. Maybe they were finally getting tired of his jokes. He stood up quickly, voice carrying across the kitchen and bringing the other League members to them.

“What do you know!? You don’t even have super powers! You don’t know what’s it like to have everyone around you moving so slow it makes you ache just looking at them. Fuck you Robin and next time keep your thoughts to yourself!”

At the end of his tirade he dashed out of the league’s hideout, past his stunned teammates and into the forest, shifting to stealth mode as he made his way into the caves.

25th January 2012


	2. Robin

26th January 2012 

Dick was still seated at the island in the middle of the kitchen, his eyes wide from Wally’s admission. For all the years he knew the other boy he had never once been told that he suffered like that. If Dick had known he wouldn’t have gotten upset with him, he would have done like any good friend and tried to help him work through it. The nervous shuffling in the background made him break out of his thoughts. Superboy and the rest of the team were standing in the door way, eyes locked on Robin. He got up when no one said anything, already planning to go after his oldest friend when Aqualad stepped forward.

“Robin, I believe it is best to give him some space.” The other teen said, blocking his path. Dick huffed, walking past Aqualad, Ms. Martian tried to talk to him but Conner held her back. “Robin, it is not advised-”

Dick cut him off, “I know I’m just, goanna train for awhile.” He stalked out of the room with a flourish of his cape. 

True to his word his word Dick went straight to the training room, kicking him as he went. He and Wally knew each other before they knew the other was a superhero and continued to be close after joining Young Justice. He wished the other teen had trusted him enough to share his secret.

He was past the conference room when he heard Flash’s voice coming from the open door. He heard the Flash Mention Jay, the first speedster and shortly afterwards his nephew Wally. Robin paused and hid around the corner before he heard the door slid shut. There was no way he wouldn’t listen in on a conversation that had to do with Wally’s strange behaviour. 

The Boy Wonder moved to the door and pulled a shot glass out from his utility belt. He put the mouth flat against the door and put his ear on the other end, smirking as the conversation floated to him.

“-Then we have to find out who it is.” Batman’s voice echoed in the glass.

“We could try asking him Batman.” Canary, she sounded irritated. “From what I see he has been close to Artemis.” Robin didn’t know why that made his heart flutter in his chest but it did.

“Wally isn’t like that.” Captain Marvel spoke up. “He won’t just tell us who he likes but from what happened today I don’t even think he knows.”  
Agreeing murmurs filled the air while Robin wondered why Wally’s love life would be important to the events from earlier. He heard papers shuffling and focused   
on the glass again. “Then I can speak him, help realise who he wants and things can go back to normal.” Flash this time and he sounded worry.

“If he can’t control himself then we’ll have to teach him to control himself.” The chairs scraped against the floor and Tim got up, heading to the training room before the mentors found him. He had no intention of training but he knew the rest of the team would leave him alone. He was counting on the mentors following their protégés’ example.

Robin had gotten away with viewing an hour of Wally’s interactions from the video footage and from what he could tell there was no one on the team that he had a crush on. He seemed like regular goofy Wally to him. 

He looked through the Ms. Martian videos first; starting with the ones from her arrival at the base up until their failed training with Martian Manhunter. He watched minutes of his best friend flirting and training with the Martian female. He frowned as he scrolled through them, getting irritated with Wally’s copy as it tried to snuggle up against Ms. Martian’s only to be rejected. The dejected look made Robin chuckle under his breath.

“Damn it why can’t I find something on who he likes.”

He began on the second hour of videos when Batman’s voice filtered through his thoughts, “Robin, you were suppose to be training.”

Robin knew that tone, it meant that he would be getting punished later when they were out of the base. He put away his laptop and stood to face his mentor. He worked his mouth but he couldn’t find the right words for what he was thinking.

“You overheard the league’s meeting about Kid Flash.” Bruce supplied, making it easier for Robin to continue from there.

“Yes, what does Kid Flash’s love life have to do with him tossing Conner?”

Batman looked his protégé in the eye and began walking, the boy wonder following behind him. “The Flash went to speak with Jay Garrick about Kid Flash’s condition. As it stands now Kid Flash’s thoughts are no longer focused on the world around him but the one surrounding his… crush.” Batman programmed Gotham’s location into the zeta-tube.

Robin nodded, everything settling into place for him. “Batman,” He began, watching as the zeta-tube scanned the older man. “Can I stay here for bit longer? I promise I’ll be home in time for dinner.” He almost jumped for joy when Batman nodded. He watched him step into the transporter before He made his way into the mountain that surrounded the base. He had to find a certain redhead.

February 10th 2012


	3. Chapter 3

February 11th 2012

Wally sat in the back of one of the smaller caves in the mountain. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and was drawing in the sand. The waves outside crashed against the mountain side in slow disjointed fashion, grating on his nerves every time one broke. He covered his head with his hands and growled out, biting his lips as the waves continued to break. 

He missed being on the same wavelength as everyone being able to still long enough to joke with them and maybe even tease Artemis a little. He wished Robin was with him, that he hadn’t insulted him and forced him away. He craved the familiarity that came with the boy wonder and wondered if he was even looking for him.

He picked up a rock and tossed across the cave. He watched it fly in super slow-motion and got annoyed when its echo crept back towards him in the same slow manner as the ocean’s waves breaking. Why was everything so slow? Why was Robin the only one who didn’t seem slow at all? If Kid Flash didn’t know any better he would have thought that the Boy Wonder had some managed to gain super speed but he knew it was just Dick being Dick.

Wally’s thoughts turned to his mentor, how even he looked slow today and he wondered if he really was dreaming. He pinched himself, the pain having done nothing to wake him. “Guess it’s safe to say I’m awake.” He ran his hand through his hair once more. “Gah why can’t everything just be normal again?”

He stood up and started a jog around the cave. He watched as the dust cloud rose slowly around the mini tornado he was making and screamed in frustration. Could he not even affect the speed of the things he touched?

He came to a stop in the middle of the cave and fell to his knees, hand clasping his rust coloured hair as he screamed. He couldn’t help himself, it was as if his dreams had made it into reality and were hell bent on making sure he suffered for whatever misdeeds he had done in the past. He didn’t want to continue living if the rest of his life was going to be this way. He didn’t think he could stand zooming past his friends and family until they stopped moving completely.

“Oh god, I don’t wanna do this. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Then you don’t have to be.”

Wally sat up, wiping the tears that had blurred his vision. In the mouth of the cave stood Dick, he had that annoying ‘I’m right and you know it’ smirk on his face, and at the moment, it was the most beautiful thing Wally had ever seen. 

Robin barely had time to react when the speedster tackled him to the ground in furious bear hug. He couldn’t help the way he relaxed under the other boy as he shook and tried to stifle his sobs. “Wally come on, it’s ok. You know we’d never leave you.” Robin muttered in his ear. He rubbed his friend’s back and let the shakes disperse on their own.

“God Dick I’m so sorry.” He began; his grip on the other boy slowly relaxing. “I didn’t mean to shout at you back at the base it’s just… I mean… I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Start at the beginning” Robin prompted, letting his friend go so they could sit side by side. “We’re friends Wally; you know you could trust me.”

Wally looked at his friend, pulling his cowl off as he rubbed his face. His sighed filled the cave and for the first time since he left base everything seemed normal. “I don’t know how to explain it Rob,” He looked at the cowl in his hand. “I just know that everyone around me is moving slower than before and that when I’m near you it’s like everything is normal again.” He could feel Robin tense up next him.

“Rob? You ok?”

The boy wonder shook his head. “I-I heard Batman and the other mentors talking.” His voice was soft but loud enough to be heard over the waves. “The Flash had said this wasn’t anything to worry about and that everything would go back to normal once you,” he swallowed thickly, looking away from his oldest friend. “Once you come to terms with your feelings for your crush.”

“Really? And how would I know who she was?”

“You could tell from her affect on you.” Robin whispered, “she’d make everything seem right again.”

Wally gaped at him. He didn’t want to believe him but he knew that despite being a trickster, Robin wouldn’t lie about something like this. On the other hand, if what Dick had found out was true then that would mean, ‘That would mean that all my admiration, and joy about working together… it wasn’t any of that at all.’ Wally’s thoughts swam through his head. ‘That all those jokes Uncle Barry made might have been just observations.’ 

He didn’t know what to think anymore, but the facts were laid bare and he couldn’t go back to being ignorant. “Robin I-”

“I want you to know that I don’t mind it… your crush I mean.” Robin’s face was bright red “if it helps the team I’d go out with you.”

Wally’s face dropped and his eyes hardened, he knew Dick was trying to be a mother hen again putting himself after the needs of others. “And you Dick what about you?” He pulled off his friend’s mask. He had to see the truth in those robin egg blue eyes for himself. “If you had a choice would you-would you consider dating me?”

Robin made a fist in his lap, trying not to stop his friend from taking the only thing helping him keep his cool. “I haven’t given it much thought.” His eyes darted in every direction but Wally’s “but Wally, know that I mean it when I said I don’t mind. I think it would be… nice if I found out with you.”

Wally hadn’t been expecting that answer. It was a long cry from a yes but it wasn’t a no either and for now he could handle that. He could take his time relearning all of his best friend’s quirks and guarding him against anyone else that would want to corrupt him. He pulled him forward for a kiss, yes he could definitely do that.

A/N: For my beta who did not beta this but gave me the idea to work with.

Febuary 12th 2012


End file.
